


Study Buddies

by CookieBeast12



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Awkward Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Class Project, Crack, Different take on the field trip trope, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Freaks Out, F/M, Flash is a dick, Fluff, High School, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: Peter Parker lived with Tony Stark, it was all he had, seeing that May was dead and he was the last of the Parkers, He had a room in the building, just like everyone he called his dysfunctional family, yet when the teacher announces that he and a group of four will need to go to each other's houses for a project, of course, his house gets picked...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	1. Wait What!

He was late, he was late, he was late... FUCK HE WAS LATE! 

Peter about sprinted through the hallways, eyes trailed after him, whispers followed him, but he didn't care, there was no time and he would be in detention the next tardy he received, he shoes squeaked on the fresh tile, sticky from being washed earlier today, the scent of pubescent teenagers filled his nose and he shook his head to clear it, reaching into his Spidey powers he was like Usain Bolt running, turning corners with grace, his sense tingling slightly, he was so close... ANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDd he stops just as he runs in, comically slowing down, panting heavily from the excursion. The entire class looks at him in confusion and Peter jumps to sit down at his desk.

"Mr. Parker, late as always," Mr. Harrington says dryly, his eyes narrowed at the student, "No running in the halls," Peter looks up at him in confusion, "The bell rang two minutes ago, now we must begin classes" Peter groans, ignoring attendance being taken he sits down slumping over the mahogany wood, fingers digging into his scalp, trying not to think about the hours he would be spending after school, with MJ drawing his face or something.

"Autumn Yates"

"Aspen Fale"

"Ella Benoist"

"Flash Thompson"

Mr. Harrington drones on with class, his voice mellow toned, sending most students into a drowsy state, like always he begins with discussing any major news, while also reviewing what they learned last time.

"So as you know, we will be having a big group project starting tomorrow, now what you don't know is that you will all be in groups of four, and seeing that this project is so big, you will be working on it outside of class, at your homes. Now the project is on the Ecology of the world, focus on identifying twelve animals, to which you can present at the contest in four weeks" Chatter spilled into the air, with people discussing who they would choose for groups, where they would go, how they would finish, Peter, however, sat still, frozen at the thought that they would only have four weeks to finish a twelve-point assignment

Mr. Harrington cleared his throat, waiting patiently for the talk to calm down before speaking again "I have picked your group already" The class began belting out sentences of outrage, angry that they couldn't be with good friends, with the teacher yelling out garbled sentences of words "You will have all been assigned to one house to go to for studying, and working on your project!"

Peter let his head drop to his deck, ears ringing from the outrage of his classmates, angry that he would have to work with random students, instead of his select few MJ and Ned, they looked equally outraged, giving him sympathetic looks from the noise, Mr. Harrignton allowed the noise to continue for about .5 seconds when he told everyone to begin the lesson, earning glares from the students, Flash was grinning wildly, which was odd. He was shooting looks at the kid in front of him, and Peter, of course, happened to be that kid, the one that stayed silent during the yelling, the one that looked pretty depressed.

No one paid attention to the lesson, everyone already researching their topics, eyes glued on laptop screens, conversing with each other, taking notes. Peter, however, was thinking of every situation, he could probably ask Bruce for some help, Tony was a mechanic not an Ecologist, Clint spent some time learning about animals for a jungle mission that involved poisonous frogs, He knew Nat was good with identifying snakes, and spiders coincidentally, and Peter himself knew a lot about spiders, having researched. 

It had taken him months to realize he could talk to the spiders that lived in his bedroom, having discovered a tiny voice coming from the corner of his room, Her name was Ivana, she was a common jumping spider, Ivana ate the flies that found their way into the penthouse, and in return Peter let her and her brothers make webs in the corner, their intricate webs were beautiful, and Peter found it mesmerizing to watch them. She had taught him how to make a web and Peter had taught her about human life.

Yet as he thought about it, Peter and her were good friends, Ivana's brothers had a rocky relationship with Peter, seeing that his form, though a half spider was still human, No one was allowed in his room, seeing that Clint had found out he was hosting the spiders and tried to kill them all.

Time ticked by slowly, with Mr. Harrington rambling about the criteria for class, Peter stayed put, scratching down random notes, listening to the music his earbuds produced, he held his face in his palm, eyes focused on the clock that sat at the front of the class, he let out a yawn ignoring the way it brought exhausted tears to his eyes. It was about five minutes till he was free, FIVE MINUTES... Ugh

"Okay so let's discuss the group project, I'll call out your group names and I want you to take a packet from this pile right here, on it will be the rubric, and the house you will be working at, make sure to file out your name, date, and the class period before I let you go."

"Yates, Zeagle, Thomas, and Leeds" The students called headed to the front of the class, passing desks as they made their way to collect the packets where they were neatly stacked.

"Parker, Thompson, Benoist, and Jones" Peter's heart leapt at the sound, good so Mj was going to be part of his group, he had always liked her... as a friend, she was smart and talented, He grinned giving his friend a thumbs up before following the rest of his group to the front, thick packets lay on top of Mr. Harrington's extremely neat desk, hell the staplers were color-coded, He lifted the paper off the table, feeling the weight, before opening it up and flipping through a few pages, slowly walking back to his desk.

Peter heard Flash let out a groan, mumbling the words 'Of course we have to go there' his eyes trained on the front page, to which Peter flipped through, stopping short when he noticed the inky black engraved letters that spelled out Parker, his heart stopped, his eyes taking in the letters one by one before he completely understood the full meaning, P, A, R, K, E, R. 

"Fuck."


	2. Well Shit

Peter sat in stunned silence, waiting for his group to join him in the library, he sat there among shelved books, focused on how he was supposed to get his group to not be suspicious that he lived at Avenger's Tower, not only that but he was the son of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, not biologically of course, but they were his parents, and his dysfunctional family just so happened to include, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, must he go on? No, what sucked was that they were all pranksters, minus Ta'challa thanks god, but since they were visiting, with Shuri being his girlfriend she had access to so many other ways to embarrass him, things she did when they went out together, even when they were home she embarrassed him.

"Peter!" Ella Benoist was here first, she was an excellent student, pretty girl too, with misty gray eyes, and dark brown hair, but she had a crush on him, he had known since second grade, when MJ remarked how odd it was that Ella wouldn't stop staring at him, to which she blushed darkly before running off to go solve a complex puzzle or something, they were arguably the smartest in their class, Peter and Ella was a daily ship, and apparently if they were to get together the two would break the school with their brains.

"Hey Ella, excited for today?" Peter rested his head on his fist, blowing a lock of curly brown hair from his face, he gave her a warm smile, they got together well, they always did, but they weren't anything more than just friends, "So twelve animals in four weeks, think we can do it?"

"Well, I was researching some topics, and I realized if we just stuck to common house-hold insects we could use them for our projects, instead of a photo printed out, others could see the insects in real life, still living and breathing" She replied breathlessly pulling her hair behind her shoulders, giving him a cheeky smile.

He pondered it for a minute, his brain aching from all the thinking he had just used his mind for, running the ideas through and looking back at her, "I think, that would get us an A for sure,"

"Hey Losers," Peter jumped like a foot at the voice behind him, Ella gave her a jealous smile as Mj wrapped her arms around Peter, giving him a hug-ish, "Whatchu guys doing" she enveloped him with the scent of her daily perfume, and he choked slightly as the flowing sleeves of her cardigan rubbed at his ears. "Sorry Pete, Imma try not to suffocate you."

"Great, all we need is-"

"You guys, can't believe we have to got to a dumpster for our work," Flash pretty much yelled out loud, ignoring the annoyed 'SHHHH' of the students trying to read, peacefully, they stopped when the bully gave them all heated glares, "I mean Parker where we gonna sit, on the dirty floor of that alley" Flash had reached them by now and Peter began packing his stuff up, shoving the old textbooks into the depths of his 12th backpack of the 2nd semester, which surprisingly no one questioned.

"Shall we," Peter said calmly, gesturing towards the door, the library was closing soon, and he needed to get to the tower before dark, seeing that Tony tried to murder him when he stayed after to help the janitor. Ella snorted, she turned to walk alongside him, with MJ and Flash bringing up the rear, Flash was complaining about having to go to such a dump when they could just go to his house, his 'very' 'expensive' 'giant' 'mansion' Ella turned to glare at the kid, only turning back to hold open the doors of the school, exiting near entrance 11.

"How long do we have to walk?" MJ asked warmly, the group was standing at a crosswalk, waiting for the red hand to turn into a person, she was shivering, but it didn't surprise Peter, it was mid-October and the sun was dipping low towards the horizon, it was bound to be at least 35 degrees, which wasn't exactly peachy.

"like 10 minutes, It won't be long" Peter replied, it was true, he had stopped getting picked up by Happy when he realized how close the tower was compared to Midtown, besides he could avoid getting mugged because of a certain enhancement, Peter had memorized the way to go, after looking on Google maps during Biology he was able to get to the tower easily, after telling his dad where he would be, how he was getting home.

"It's starting to get dark, we should hurry up," He could see the white mist of Ella's breath as they continued along, Peter could see his own breath, and he brought his coat closer to himself, before realizing how Ella was only wearing her sky blue sweater, he could hear her breath rattling in her chest from the cold, he sighed pulling off the heavy coat, whatever Peter had on a sweatshirt anyway, he passed it to the girl next to her and she blushed furiously.

"Thanks Peter" She sounded concerned for him, to which he waved off, they continued walking, Flash still making rude remarks watched as they drew closer to the famed tower, the high buildings surrounding the four, Peter crossed the final street, heading straight over to the tower when Flash stopped abruptly.

"What are we doing here Parker?" He sounded extremely confused and Peter gave him an exhausted look, he shrugged his shoulders and waved the three into the building, holding the door for them.

"Woah" Ella breathed, she seemed shocked as well, and it was only MJ and Peter who did not look shocked, they were in the clean sparkling lobby of Avenger's tower, Warm air flushed their faces as they passed under the loud vents, Peter walked through, yawning as he stopped by the front desk.

"Hey Gabriella, I got three visitors with me, just some friends from school," Gabriella glanced up from her laptop, she froze, mouth dropped in surprise, she nods vigorously, passing him the badges needed.

He gave her a smile, and walked off to meet up with his group, Ella looked stunned, Flash seemed annoyed and MJ barely even blinked, Peter smiled dropping the small pins in the hands of the kids. 

"Shall we?"

They passed through the entrance, watching as the light blinked green before allowing said person in.

"Why are we here Parker?"

"Hmm?" Peter glanced over at Flash who seemed to be lost, he swept his hair back, giving Peter a glare, to which both of the girls countered with their own, Peter smiled thinly, giving them a reassuring gaze.

"I mean, why are we here, you don't live here so why?" Peter rolled his eyes and shoved the Quartet into the private elevator, He scanned his badge and pressed penthouse, the metal box began its ascent, and as they rose the 92 floors Flash kept his silence, Peter could almost feel his excitement at the fact that they were on their way to the AVENGERS PENTHOUSE!

The elevator halted suddenly, causing them to stumble, trying to keep themselves upright. Peter felt the doors open and before he could say anything, or do anything.

"PETER!!" Shuri leaped onto him, legs wrapped around his waist, head buried into the crook of his neck, Peter stumbled back in shock, he, of course, hugged her back, kissing the top of her head before gently lowering the Wakandan Princess onto the floor, Ella cleared her throat, looking hurt she stepped into the penthouse, taking in the surroundings, it took them a moment to realize the Avengers were all sprawled out on the couch, watching Monty Python and The Holy Grail.

"Oh hey Pete" Tony looked up and stopped at the sight of the geeking out company, Ella was trying not to squeal while Flash was already squealing at the sight of his idols watching a movie.

"Well shit."


	3. Hello There

So sorry for the delay, I just got back into school and its hard to keep up with writing. I want to credit Indie for helping me get back to writing and giving the idea of the storyline, this is a shorter chapter, so please don't kill me, I promise to update it soon!

"Hi Mr. Stark!" Peter said brightly, hiding a cheeky smile in his hand, a small breathless laugh making its way into the air, Shuri still clinging to his side. They looked.... unamused, well actually they mostly just looked annoyed.

Peter shoved his hands into his pockets, sitting in quiet silence while the Avengers struggled to get out some words, they looked pretty stupid if he was being honest... and he was, but it was honestly pretty hilarious as they opened and closed their jaws like fish. Of course Tony was unaffected, he was almost immune to anything Peter brought home, including that small little lizard he found on the side of the road.... which Tony let him keep after about 45+ hours of continuous begging and researching every possible thing he could.

The movie spoke first, King Arthur and the knights of the round table were entering the cave of mysteries, an animated sequence that got Peter every time, especially... wait for it, ah there it is. oh no a scary monster! they run dadadada.... spoopy monster shadow and then! "-ntil suddenly the animator suffered a fatal heart attack," and then the loud thump as the said animator died, Peter closed his eyes, begging himself silently to not laugh, do not flippin laugh... Peter Benjamin Parker if you f- nah he laughed, well he almost stifled it, it came out more as a coughing fit as he attempted to stop the stupid laugh.

Tony sighed, a very....very.... very disappointed sigh, so disappointed in fact that he could feel it in his godamn bones, a hand resting against his face in an delicate annoyed fashion, "Kid... Peter, what the hell, have we upgraded from lizards to entire human beings now? because there is no way in hell I am housing three more hormonal, smelly teenagers, because just you and Shuri is enough."

He shrugged, focusing on the television, "parker what the hell?" Flash whispered behind him, his voice at least 25x higher than average and Peter smirked as he turned around, facing the three.

"Oh right! where are my manners.... welcome to my dirty fucking alley of a home!" He raised his arms over his head, ignoring Tony's offended look, "Is it as awful as you expected?" his tone held a bit of sting that Flash seemed to miss, it didn't stop the awed look Flash gave the place and the literal sparkles that shone in his almost tearfilled eyes, jeez Flash was literally at the brink of slipping some salty tears.

"Паук, какого черта здесь трое детей?" Nat questioned, sending a bored glance towards their way, "Я пытаюсь посмотреть свой фильм." 

"Прости, вдова, не хотела прерывать," He said, a somewhat sympathetic look painting his expression, She rolled her eyes looking back at the television, watching the old man throw people off the bridge with magic.

"единственный раз, когда мы побыть одни и счастливы!" Bucky declared, throwing his arms up, Steve smacked his arm, giving his friend a sigh.

"Peter, nous en parlons plus tard," Tony said, standing up to probably go drink a gallon of coffee. "Pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas vos amis en tournée?" He smiled dangerously, looking back at them before heading to the kitchen.

Peter gulped, regret rising, "d'accord boîte de conserve," His words held no bite but he sighed as his father left. "Why don't we look around?" He turned back to his friends, who stared in shock as he communicated in the different languages.

"What language were you speaking?" Ella whispered, "I didn't know you were bilingual, or that you know the Avengers! what the heck!"

"There's alot you don't know about me," He said quietly. turning back to Clint holding up a the finger with his gloved hand, and he sighed, "Love you too, birdbrain, alright why don't we go on that tour?" he almost, pretty much shoved them into the shiny elevator, watching the doors close, the walls mirrored to show their reflections.

Here we go

(Languages are French and Russian, and yes I did use google translate don't kill me.

Паук, какого черта здесь трое детей: Spider? why are there three people here?

Я пытаюсь посмотреть свой фильм.": I'm trying to watch my movie

"Прости, вдова, не хотела прерывать,: Sorry Widow, didn't mean to interrupt

единственный раз, когда мы побыть одни и счастливы!": This is the only time we get to be alone and happy!

Peter, nous en parlons plus tard: We're talking about this later

Pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas vos amis en tournée?: Why don't you take your friends on a tour?

d'accord boîte de conserve: Okay Tin Can

I hope you enjoy and please know I will post more soon.


End file.
